Demigod twins
by Giselle Riddle-Malfoy-Potter
Summary: What if one night James find out that Lily unfaithful to him, and what if when James goes into bar clear his head and meet goddess and end up having one night stand with Greek Goddess and he has twins with her? Annabeth and Grover Bashing Au story
1. Chapter 1

Demigod twins

What if one night James find out that Lily unfaithful to him, and what if whey James goes into bar clear his head and meet goddess and end up having one night stand with Greek Goddess and he has twins with her?

Paring: Luke/Kyra oc, Harry/? Lily/James Sirius/Marlene Remus/? - Later

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Kyra and my other OC charters but if I own I would be rich bitch

Chapter 1

"I can't believe you cheat me with…with Snivellus!" James yelled, after finding his dear wife bed with his school days archenemy.

"James I-It didn't me-mean anything, it was mistake!" Lily screamed and tears fall from her eyes, while Snape stared her death pale.

"I'm sick of you, first you say you two are friends then I find both you in our marriage bed, you really know who to make me sick!" James says coldly and soon he notice his wife changed.

"Oh really I'm making you sick, you bullied many people in school and you were complete prick, so you have no right to tell me that I'm making you sick!" Lily yelled and slapped James into face.

"I tell them I was sorry and by the way I'm leaving I hope you know how to handle be divorced with in magical world!" James spat at her and slammed door after him.

James knew he was harsh, and he knew Lily's life was going to be hell if they divorced it didn't help that Lily was muggleborn, she would have change if she was pureblood, or from old or rich family line but being muggleborn divorced witch was like being really second class citizen or more likely mix of house elf and prostitute. James walked some time until he came across pub called The Sea Bitch (I give you virtual cookie if you know where sea bitch is from) and he went inside it was really shady and crappy looking old place were old drunks meet, and desperate people go to find one night stand and couple teens would come for cheap beer, but some reason James knew he would like this place.

When James finally got counter and ordered beer he look around he saw there was small groups and realise this haunt.

"Why so upset sailor?" Voice said and James turned around and saw woman, very beautiful, but dangerous looking woman. He was sure woman wasn't there so she had apparate here, but idea of it was weird after all this was muggle bar, no sane witch would make apparition here, but then James realise that she had asked him something.

"Excuse me?" James said and he tried sound like he was actually sorry.

"I asked why so upset sailor." She repeat and there was a hint of challenge, that he never heard in Lily's voice, then James looked woman more, and was surprised that she was that beautiful but not in typical way of word. She had midnight black hair where was purple highlights, her skin was pale, she had really aristocratic but wild face features her smile was sly and full mischievousness, but her eyes where thing that catch James attention they where green but not like Lily's forest green eyes, they where poison green and looking them made James feel like he was drowning, feeling more anger, like he just wanted cause chaos and party all night.

"My wife cheated me." James says finally and looks woman who just nods.

"Sounds like my brother." Woman says and James can't help but laugh and woman looks him odd manner, like she wasn't used that someone would laugh something she would say.

"James." James introduces himself and offers her hand to woman.

"****. (I don't want tell who is their mother yet)" Woman says and James rise eyebrow.

"Like that Greek goddess?" He asks and woman nods and answer "Exactly like that goddess."

Next morning

Next morning James wakes up worst sort hangover he ever had.

"I never drink again." James mumbled and look around small hotel room it was really messy like there had been hurricane and soon he heard snoring next to him and then relation hit him, he had cheat Lily with random woman in bar. James dressed up quickly and leaved, making promise himself he would forgive Lily and this night never happened, but how wrong he was…

Nine months later…

James life was fantastic, Lily was pregnant and their life was better than ever, until she came back…

"James there is woman who had come to see you!" Lily yelled from door and James walked and saw same one that he had one night stand with, but this time she had two kids, twins which both look much like him and her except they had her poison green eyes.

"Hello James I like you to meet your children Hadrian "Harry" James and Kyra Celene Potter." She says and chaos was there in split-second and soon she disappeared and Lily gave cold look to James but didn't say anything except "I'm never going to act like they were mine."

6 years later, one morning

Life in Potter manor had change a lot and still so little James and Lily had three kids Ian so called boy who lived and slayer of he who must not be named, little Lilac who was like her brother growing up major brat and then there was youngest Primrose who was turning two year's old.

But there was twins Kyra and Harry who cause always chaos, trouble and dangerous situation, and having AD/HD and dyslexia didn't help anything.

"Harry, wake up." Kyra said shake her brother little bit.

"What?" Harry asked under his yawn and looked her sister.

"I have great idea." She answered and her brother's eyes light up.

"WE are going to make catapult!" She said happily, and Harry gave her mischievous smile and soon they where running into outside.

"Hey, KC and Harry, where you are going?" Sirius said and twins sprinted giving hug their favorite uncle/godfather.

"We are going to built catapult!" They said and Sirius laughs maniacally.

"Be careful!" Sirius yelled and shakes his head, knowing who this would end.

About 20 minutes later…

"Are you sure about this?" Harry asked and looked his sister worriedly.

"Oh hush, bro, what is worst could happen?" Kyra asked at the same time as she loaded catapult.

Harry didn't answer but he remembered all those times when they broke something, caused chaos, but mostly Harry remembered time when Kyra and he end up playing baseball indoors and they destroyed vase from Ming dynasty and Lily was so angry.

"Harry, are you ready?" Kyra asked, Harry nod once and soon there was loud yell of Kyra "FIIIIREEEE!" And without warning megalith flew through the glass window where was glass painting from 16th century.

"We are death." Kyra said simply while Harry stared her horrified.

"No we are more than death!" Harry answered and Kyra rolled her eyes.

"Oh, shut it drama queen!"

But then twins heard Lily's voice and they run inside of manor, into dinning room where was their aunt Petunia who they haven't meet ever before. She stared them with wild eyes and said "They are demigods."

So who you want be paired with Harry I was thinking some girl from Percy Jackson serie (fem percy is okay too) or some HP Girl who is demigod in this fic and who should be with Remus I was thinking Sally or some goddess


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There was deathly silence in room and it was possible if even hair had fallen in floor someone would have hear it.

James started his kids and Petunia like she was crazy, Lily look like it she had just find out she had eat shit or something, Sirius and Remus look like they wasn't sure if they should laugh or not and twins looked Petunia with quit interested manner.

When nobody didn't make any move James decide he should say something and after sometime thinking he said "What in name of Merlin bear you my kids are demigods?!"

To James surprise it was Lily who answered not Petunia.

"You can believe she is right after all she just like your brats, weird, idiotic, troubled kids, she is demigod too, daughter of Apollo, if you want correct answer, and all those summer she go that weird camp called camp half-blood or something like that, to training how act like normal kid through entire school year."

""Yes, and I'm proud of it!" Petunia spat while Lily gave dirty glares for her.

"So Greek gods and goddess are real?" Remus asked shocked but excited, Petunia gave her one nod.

"How could you know what we are?" Kyra asked paranoid manner and stared her eyes full of calculation.

"Since all, your sorts have this special smell, so she smelled you are like her." Lily's said and glared her half-sister.

"I think we should talk alone." Petunia said and James nodded and show her way into his home office.

In James office

"So who is their mother, unless you are gay." Petunia asked and Sirius smirked boldness of woman, he kinda wished that his girlfriend Marlene showed balls to ask something like that.

"No their mother is…*****." James said and Petunia looked shocked.

"Really her, all of Greek goddess, I don't know if I should be surprised or not, but truth is that she don't have a lot kids in our world." Petunia said and James nodded weakly, but Petunia noticed that James wasn't telling all but she only could guess what he was hiding.

"You haven't told them?" Petunia asked and James nod.

"Has she claimed them?" She asked and James just raised eye brow.

"I take that as no, I think you should send them in camp just for summer or even for some time of summer for starters, it would make their life easier." Petunia said and then James lost it.

"WHO are you tell me what I should do with my kids? And why should sent my kids somewhere like their where sick or some sort freaks only place where I'm going to send them is Hogwarts, when they are old enough."

"Oh, please it's for their best and they don't have to stay there for entire summer, believe me it helped me channel my energy and battle skills…" Petunia stated but before she could continue what ever she was about say James yelled again "Battle skill?! They are freaking kids not soldiers and don't tell me that when you were kid your parents where okay with the fact you go to camp where they teach you how to fight and entire idea of camp was make child soldiers!"

"Actually they were kinda okay with it, except mom when she feared that I forget my manners in there, but why you don't ask what twins think? And I quit sure just their visting in there won't hurt anybody." Petunia said calmly and her gray almost silver eyes meet James hazel ones.

"Fine you want take there to visit but with one condition." James said serious manner but there was clear tiredness in his voice.

"Everything." Petunia said simply but regrets it almost immediately.

"You won't tell twins truth about their mother unless she claims them, but if she don't you will keep your mouth shut." James said strictly and James and Remus raised eye brow to him, but James didn't bother to answer.

"You can pick them in next Friday." James said and Petunia only thanked him and leaved.

First time in his life James was unsure how to act around his children, who he just find out to be demigods.

Friday morning

Twins had waken up early in that morning, Harry mainly because his curiosity and Kyra for her thrill and excitement for this fight/military camp. They were for once ready in time which surprising because they or more likely Kyra had something in lost and their room was always really messy and full of chaos, like there was being explosion, but nobody didn't care it anymore.

When twins finally arrived in grand hall aunt Petunia was already in there, smiling at them.

"Hey Kya and Harry, are you ready?" She asked and they nodded unsurely.

"Good your father made portkey to us, but I will have to warn you we have to walk for little while." Petunia said nicely and twins only gave her one nod.

Soon they go to portkey which was old cigarette pack, and when they all touch they felt like something was trying turning their inside out but it didn't last long and soon they where close of main entrance of camp half blood, they walked. Some reason Harry felt like someone or something was after them, but it was like it wasn't able track or at least find them, when Harry looked his aunt he could tell she was worried, and watching for something and then he looked his sister who was almost jumping to the camp and looking almost too innocent and some random type of red riding hood who was walking into mouth of big bad wolf, but Harry had feeling the wolf would be end up being poor thing after that meeting, if he still alive after meeting his sister, after all her sister was quit powerful and she has this skill destroy anything in her way, but it wasn't only thing it was like she was able manipulate or control people decision making since someway always when she was around she had this skill make things happened in her and cause that overly typical chaos in their life. Harry know he had his own skill he could cause hallucinations and able change peoples emotions but just little bit, after all discovered this skill just couple days ago when he and Kyra had almost poisoned their cat called Vanilla with their making food test and caused it worst sort diarrhea and Lily who loves that snobby cat way too was angry at them, but some random way Harry was able make her gave them easier punishment.

When they finally reach camp half-blood they saw centaur.

"Ah, Petunia it has been long time, I think these are little ones…" Centaur said but Kyra saw already red.

"My name is Kyra not little one and that's my brother Hadrian by the way." Kyra said angrily while Harry smirked, Petunia face palmed and centaur looked her amusingly.

"Harry for short." Harry said and centaur nodded.

"I'm Chiron." Centaur said and Harry could almost swear that his sister jaw was almost touching a ground.

"Like the Chiron who was trainer of Hercules?" Kyra asked and Harry stared centaur shocked and Petunia smirked.

"Yes, the very same." He said and Kyra looked him shocked, and Harry said only thing that came his mind "Well you truly are ancient."

Petunia looked shocked while Kyra tried analysis about Chiron who was only chuckling.

"Yes, I'm something like it, I think we should go tour." Chiron says and starts show camp.

When they had tour and Chiron had told a lot about camp Harry decide go to toilet to only find out he was about to get his flushed in toilet.

"Hey newbie I'm Clarisse and I have to something to show you." Girl called Clarisse said Harry and without warning Harry was about to have his head in toilet's pot.

"I don't think dear Claris I have my own gift to you" Harry said and punched Clarisse into stomach and when Clarisse lost her balance Harry pushed her head into toilet to only to get kicked by Clarisse and falling under her and soon they where strangling each other.

"What the hell is going on?" Kyra who had come looking for her brother asked but when neither of them wasn't volunteering to stop strangling each other Kyra lost control of her power and yelled; "Get your hands of my BROTHER!" And soon there was large and loud BOOM and entire toiled had been destroyed and pieces.

When Chiron, Petunia and some campers run into place where toilet was before everybody stared her with shock hell even Harry and Clarisse had stopped strangling each other (even they still in strangling position) and stared at her.

"He heh, ups?" Kyra said and look her so called aunt and centaur who were staring at her shock.

"I think we should go." Petunia said but she changed look with Chiron who just nod they knew they should talk later more about this powerful girl. Soon Petunia was dragging them out camp and activating portkey back to home and in five minutes they were back in Potter manor.

When twins went sleep that night they didn't know how powerful they really where.

Couple years later…

"Harry they are here!" Kyra yelled her brother.

"What is in here?" Harry yelled same time as he was making small bomb.

"Letter from Satan he ask if you could come to be stripper in his whore house, our Hogwarts letters came you thunderhead." Kyra said his brother and took bomb from him and smirked soon they sneak into their sister Lilac room and triggered the bomb and soon there was a loud curse words, which Harry and Kyra found funny since Lily's little angel was actually demon and Lily couldn't believe she could act like that.

Soon they heard James voice "I think you should tease you sister."  
Twins gave their father are-you-actually-serious look and James just smirked them.

"I think we should to Diagon alley."


	3. Chapter 3

(There will be more or less small change to original HP and PJO plot line's so please don't hate me for it) back to story

Chapter 3

Harry and Kyra were sitting on train and they both where abnormal quiet after all they were going to Hogwarts, it's not like they weren't excited or anything but it was the fact everybody except them to be in Gryffindor and truth was that neither was too exited about idea being lions den.

"Oh come on Har har it's not like they were going to cut your head off." Kyra said and Harry gave dirty glare making Kyra smirking like lunatic.

"Well oh course if you I'm sure they can cut your head off… I can go to…" Kyra said same time as Harry did mature thing and showed his tongue to her.

Suddenly two kids came in their cabin, they recognize other to be biggest moron wizard in Great Britain the Ronald Weasley and other was bushy haired girl who looks so annoying and know it all and well really proud like she was something so special.

"Potter, Potter, where is your brother?" Ron asked this stupid superior voice which makes him sound even more stupid than he already was.

"I don't know maybe someone was so smart that tied him in front of train and let him die." Harry said causing Kyra hysteric laughing session, dump look for Ron and shocked look for bushy haired girl.

"I sure you are really jealous to your cousin or is he your brother." Girl said this annoying voice, and twins look each other and blinked their eyes couple times until they fall of their seats.

"We don't need envy our stupid brother after all if he is able save someone I'm sure Harry here is actually love child of Aphrodite and Voldemort." Kyra said under her laugh causing Weasel and bratty girl staring her.

"Yo-you said his name, it's against rules." Weasley boy said and Kyra smirked sadistically to him, and when she finally speak she said "Well after all rules are made to be broken and if there was time when I follow the rules other reason than I have to, you family start shit gold and one more thing there is no rule for not calling him, his so called name."

"You should follow the rules, it's right thing to do." Girl said this I-know-things-better-than-you-never-able voice and Kyra made face and Harry decide speak "Oh really, I always though fear of name caused more fear, but clearly I was wrong, but I sure you can light us Miss…"  
"Granger, Hermione Granger." Girl or newly found out Hermione said proud and equally bratty voice Ron would speak.

"Well I'm sure you find your way out since our so dear brother isn't here, or we can help you out." Harry said dangerous manner and soon Ron and Granger girl run of like bunch cowards.

"I'm happy that they gone." Harry said and Kyra just nodded and she looked out.

Harry and Kyra had even two other reason to hate going into Hogwarts, first was that fact Ian was coming into Hogwarts and second was the fact Lily had manipulate James and Dumbledore to believe it was best for them to start Hogwarts year later as Lily put it, because they both were highly troubled and they had a lot problem's studying.

"I think I'm going to see Neville and Daphne." Harry said and Kyra nodded.

Harry was specially fond of them, and so was Kyra but more to Neville son of Dementer, and Daphne Greengrass was daughter of Athena. Kyra herself was fond of Cedric Diggory son of Aphrodite even he was too goody goody, there was also one other magical kid girl Luna Lovegood daughter of Hephaestus, who was starting Hogwarts in next year.

Kyra decide she should try to be social, but because there were her mother genes it wasn't exactly easy task. Kyra walked around train little while and looked some kids already making friends, then suddenly Kyra stump into someone, girl. She has black hair, blue eyes, and she looks like head singer of some punk band

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice you." Kyra said and she was actually surprised that she was able be this polite.

"It's okay I didn't notice you either, I'm Thalia, Thalia Grace." Girl said and gave her hand.

"Kyra Potter." Kyra said and shake Thalia's hand. Soon Thalia and Kyra found out they had much things common and Kyra had growing feeling that Thalia was half-blood as well, but she decide that's she won't say anything until later.

"Oh look its worthless Potty and mudblood, who cute, I guess you had found girlfriend to yourself." Said Draco Malfoy, with his typical bored and superior voice.

"Oh really?" Kyra asked and changed looks with Thalia, while Malfoy gave them really smug and bratty nod to them.

"Well it seem at least some people here are able make friends without their parents paying some ``proper´´ kids to be their kids friends." Thalia said and Draco turned nice shade of red.

"YOU mudblood, Potter you know when my father hears about this…" Draco started but Thalia or neither, Kyra couldn't hold their laughter.

"Malfoy you are so funny." Kyra said and soon Thalia continues "Kya is this guy for real?"

Kya gave just one nod and girls continued laughing, same time as Draco cursed them to lowliest pits of hell.

Soon after Draco realize there was no reason to stay with Potter girl and her annoying new bff he decide to leave. Couple minutes after Draco leaved Harry came their cabin.

"Harry this is Thalia, Thalia this is my twin Harry." Kyra introduce them each other. They smile each other and they knew they meant to do something great.

Sorting

Harry, Thalia, Neville and Kyra were excited about sorting and when they found out that they only need put hat in their head.

"So remember our plan." Harry said and others nod and they smirked evilly.

Then Professor McGonagall said "Thalia Grace." And soon Thalia walked proud manner and hat take some time like it was arguing with Tahlia but in the end it yelled "Hufflepuff."

Thalia walked in table and same time that annoying Granger girl was sorted in Gryffindor. There was some kids until it came Neville who was sorted in Hufflepuff with Thalia. Malfoy was sorted in Slytherin as except, and then there was Potter kids Ian was put in Gryffindor as except, But then there was Harry.

"Ah, mister Potter, smart, brave, mischievous, demigod and son of *****, loyal but you have many levels my dear boy where I shall put you clearly not in Ravenclaw, you aren't ehat it takes I'm sorry and you are too much rebel in taste, not in Gryffindor you would hate and I think you might kill me, Slytherin isn't neither right for you… even you and your friends Miss Grace and Mr Longbottom had plan to shock people in here, but I think it better be… Hufflepuff!" There was silence for little while but then Hufflepuff's started cheer and Harry walk their table. Then it was Kyra's time to be sorted.

"Ah you are different your brothers, I'm sorry to your brother, I didn't know you hate Ian that much, but back to original plan where I shall put you? Sly, smarter twin, you don't feel shame to use all means necessary to get what you want, loyal only to family and friends, you hate rules much as your brother, but you have more anger and hate than your brother, you have much your mother in some ways… desperate for love, or more likely to be loved, rule breaker, you can be really ruthless, there is little power hunger in you but truly it don't mean much to you, and got how you love to be dominate in relations to others, when you meat right guy I feel sorry for him to trying to claim you, and don't dare to blame me child! But remember child let love to come in you, you need love don't people who love you away from you… I say you make great… Slytherin!"

After that yell there was deathly silence except Harry, Thalia and Neville who were only was in clapping and they gave her thumbs up, when she walked in Slytherin table and they knew this was going to funny year.

First potion lesson

It was Wednesday when Slytherins and Hufflepuffs had first potions lesson together and Professor Snape had though he would be smart if he put Longbottom and Harry Potter in same team as putting Thalia and Kyra same team. They all changed look and they smirked each other, they knew it was time put their plan in action. Then Kyra and Thalia take two small rockets and Kyra pointed her own to Crabbe and Goyle's cauldron, while Thalia pointed her on to Malfoy's and Nott's cauldron, soon there loud boom and their cauldron excplode wlie Harryu and Neville used chaos and ruined Ron's, Ian's and Hermione's potions and turned Snape to pink.

There was giant chaos in potions class and Snape was furious.

"POTTER!" Snape yelled while his face matched his pink robe and hair.

"Which one?" Potter twins asked in union making Neville and Thalia laugh.

"BOTH OF YOU! AND YOU TOO LONGBOTTOM AND GRACE DENETION ALL OFF YOU THIS FRIDAY AND START DEHAVE!" Snape yelled in insane manner and Kyra smirked evilly and couldn't hold her tongue. "Oh, really what are you going to do, give me whip?" Kyra asked and soon there was awful silence and everybody stared her and Snape.

Harry stared her sister and Snape only to see how Snape is going to react, Neville and Thalia stared her shocked, because they where shocked she had that much balls, and others stare them to see what is going to happened.

"Miss Potter, detention entire weekend next three weeks." Snape said serious but deathly voice and Kyra gave one nod.

Thalia's letter

Harry, Neville, Kyra and Thalia had been in Hogwarts entire three months when Thalia got letter for her mother who had asked Thalia come home and she had write to Dumbledore.

"Are you okay?" Kyra asked and Thalia nodded but when Kyra's green eyes meet Thalia's blue eyes she knew Thalia was lying.

"Thaly I know you are lying so tell me truth." Kyra said and gave her one demanding look.

"My mom ask me come home but I don't want go in there, this place has starting feel home to me." Thalia said and Kyra gave her hug.

"You can come stay our house, and she can come camp with us." Kyra said and Harry gave her first time stern look.

"What Har har? She can come with us!" Kyra said and they look each other that manner like they were having wordless conversation.

"Thaly, when your mother wants you come back to home?" Kyra asked and Thalia gave grim smile.

"Tomorrow Kya." Thalia said and soon Kyra write something and put in elopement and gave it to Thalia.

"If there will be problems and you can't get back in here use this it will help you and you find help and us." Kyra said and Thalia nod and look elopement while Harry and Neville shared worried look.

Next day Thalia leaved from Hogwarts and she never came back, Kyra only wished she could see her best friend again, but she didn't know it would take to long time when she was going to see Thalia again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When summer started Harry and Kyra were going to back Camp Half-blood and they hope find Thalia in there.

"I hope thaly is in there." Kyra said and Harry smiled and was happy that sister had first time take interest/care other people for fact she really liked her than she wanted use him or her.

"I believe Thaly is in there she is really brave and smart, she can survive everything." Harry said and hugs his sister.

"So kids we are going to see in August then." James said and hugged his kids, while Lily, Ian and Lilac where glaring at them, while Sirius was gave his signature devilious grin and Remus was smiling his typical heart warming smile.

"After you come back from camp I like you to come in New York with me, so you can meat Sally." Remus said and playful but almost identical came in Sirius, James and Harry's lips.

"So you have girlfriend, uncle Remmy?" Kyra asked and Remus smiled which tell Kyra and others all they need to know.

"Yeah, she has son called Percy, maybe you could make friends with him and he is demigod too but Sally decide he don't need know yet, but good luck and see ya later." Remus said and hugged twins. Sirius only ruffled twins' hair and whispered pranking ideas to them, which make twins having these maniac grins, soon they said last good byes and soon twins walked in camp.

Harry who saw Clarisse his best friend, run to see her and start talk about new sparing matches and stuff.

Kyra tried finding Thalia but instead she found very pale Neville.

"Hi Nevs, is everything okay?" Kyra asked but when Neville didn't say anything she understand something bad had happened.

"What is it Nevs?" Kyra asked now much demanding voice and gave Neville that famous look which could see deepest depths of other people soul.

"It's about Thalia." Neville said weakly and Kyra tensed after all Thalia had become small time her best friend.

"What about her or should I ask what is happened to her?" Kyra says coldly and looks at Neville who has problems put words in right way.

"Well she was daughter of Zeus." Neville starts only to get interrupt by Kyra.

"Daughter of Zeus?! She had that high status?! And what you mean when you say she was?!" She asks and Neville takes couple deep breaths until he speaks "When she and two other kids were coming Hades had sent someone to get them and Thalia saved two other kids and well she went Hades kingdom and where she died is now growing tree they already named Thalia tree."

"So you are telling my best friend is dead and there is growing in her dying place which is named after, the FREAKING DAMN TREE!" Kyra ends up yelling and staring dagger at Neville who nods, soon after Kyra is prose all she leaves and bumps to someone/ somebody.

"I'm sorry." She says and looks up and sees good looking guy, who has sandy blond hair, beautiful blue eyes (not like Thalia's), playful but little bit sly smirk and he is tall.

"Its okay, I didn't see you either, I'm Luke, Luke Castellan son of Hermes and new in here." He says and gives his hand which Kyra shakes and Kyra notices that Luke looks her interest or at least it look at that.

"Kyra Potter." She says and gives look one mischievous smile.

"So Kyra always this big charmer?" Luke asks playfully causing Kyra to laugher which she feels she need even it feels quit wrong after finding out her best friend was death.

"No only when it comes Hermes sons." She and she is about leave when Luke yells after her I think I did catch who is your godly parent!"

"And I didn't give you that memo Castellan, you will find out in time." Kyra says and gives her big happy heart warming smile which makes you think a sun.

Luke stares at this girl and there is warmness in his heart and he can't help but smile at dumbly.

"She is bad news." Voice says and Luke turns and is surprised when he sees Annabeth glaring daggers at Kyra direction, before Luke able defend Kyra two other kids from Hermes cabin comes and speaks "Yeah, Annabeth is right after her mother is…" Guy says and other nods.

"Who is her mother?" Luke asks and boys are smirking.

"Well lucky Luke, you have to figure it out by yourself, but I can give you hint. Her mother is either start or in the end of cabins." Boy called Calvin says and other boy Mitchell? Says "I can amide she is smocking hot for her age, but I won't want get wrong side of her mother."

Soon after boys leaves and Luke is still dreaming after this mysterious girl, who hold such thrill, excitement and danger that is almost magnetize him too much.

Without knowing Luke is unaware to Annabeth's cold and jealous stare.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was almost week since Luke, Harry, Annabeth and Kyra had come into camp Half-blood and it was time to first capture the flag game and which all were excited, and Luke had still had problems to figure out who was mother of Potter twins.

"If I didn't know I would say their father was Dionysus, but since their mother is goddess…" Luke said making Calvin and Mitchell laugh.

"Oh, Luke you are absolutely hilarious but remember don't tell that thing never Mister D and I really mean never, he hates those twins more than anything in this camp." Mitchell says and Calvin smiles.

"Yeah, but we really need those two in our team." Calvin says and Luke and Annabeth who sitting pavilion with them are giving them asking look.

"Why?" Is all Annabeth asking and Calvin and Mitchell are giving her shocked or almost scandalized look while Luke stares them curiously.

"You are brain child and even you haven't figure out who is their mother? Well let say their gave them some skills which are pretty useful in this game:" Calvin says and curiosity is clear in two newcomer's faces.

"And Luke it's your job to manipulate those two in our team!" Calvin and Mitchell say union and their smirks identically evil.

Later Luke was going to looking for Potter twins but found only Harry sparing with Clarisse and Silena who was blushing when she watched Harry.

"Hey, Potter care to join Hermes cabin in catching the flag?" Luke asked and soon Harry and Clarisse stop sparing only to holds sword each others throw.

"Well Kyra and I had already make alliance with Ares, Aphrodite and Demeter kids but if you want join our team its okay." Harry says and winks at Silena who blush hardly.

"Well I talk with our cabin, where is your sister anyway?" Luke asked and tried sound to not interested but failed, and soon he was resaving hard glares from Clarisse (who one of Kyra's closest friends) and Harry and knowing look from Silena who smiled happily and excited while Luke tried to ignore a look in Silena's face.

"I don't I think somewhere in forest, unless she has already runway." Harry said and started sparing with Clarisse again.

When Luke was about to Harry yelled only one thing to him "If was you I won't try to find her."

Later in capturing flag game

Luke was surprised how violent game could be but if he had understand something then it was the fact why most people fight for having Potter twins in their team or at least Harry.

Harry had some weird skill to have other team go against each other or but more likely to cause problems and misunderstanding inside of team and when others try to catch him he caused hallucinations or something really weird to them since they run completely different directions than Harry was heading. Luke hadn't seen Kyra entire time of game and he had feeling there was reason to hope she wasn't going to show up, but of course then Kyra showed up and it was most mesmerizing thing he ever had seen, Kyra fight with two swords against two boys from Apollo cabin and one boy from Hephaestus cabin, but way she fight was more likely dancing, dangerous dancing but still dancing her blades smashed against and soon all three boys where in down.  
"You know, Castellan you would be more useful if you fight and not stare there like I was naked in here." Kyra said and soon Luke came back to earth and turned pink when he realised what Kyra had said to him.

"Sorry this is just my first game." Luke says and Kyra raises her eye brow.

"Geez I was more active than you in age of eight, but Anthene's, Apollo, Hephaestus and Mr D children flag is two miles in that way so I think we should start walk in there." Kyra says and soon they are running the way Kyra pointed (west).

When they arrive Kyra start fight against Apollo kids and Luke against Dionysus kids.

When one of Athene's boys arrives Kyra throws knife in his left shoulder making him fall to his knees and scream in pain.

"I though, hurt other against rules." Luke says and Kyra who is fighting with some unknown girl of Apollo's cabin.

"Well there in only rule to not kill or maiming others, there is no rule that prevents me hurting or wounding them." Kyra says and walks right front of Luke. She has evil smile and they stare each other into they eyes, but they don't say anything.

When they come closer the flag they and Luke is about to take flag, sword come his fingers to stop him.

"I'm sorry Castellan, I'm going to take flag and you try to stop I have put you in my kick ass record." Kyra said sweetly, but there is a hint of threat.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you do that, flag is going to be mine, even you if you won't like it." Luke says equally threading manner and for really small moment Luke thinks she is going to give up, but then their sword clash against each other and they look each others eyes.

"So we are going to solve this old fashioned manner, even better." Kyra says evilly and soon they are busy fight against each other to trying to stab each other blocking others attacks, their fight look like those classical movie scenes mixed with dance. Then without warning Luke spin her around making his sword going to against her back and her going to against Luke chest, while she puts her own sword against Luke's neck, and once again they are staring each other but in this time different manner, Kyra like he actually first time notice Luke and like he was something different, Luke instead he saw that she started respect him, but there was something wounded in the look I her eyes, they stared each other time which felt like eternity but it was only couple minutes, when Clarisse and Harry arrived with flag with angry Annabeth not far behind.

"WE WIN!" Clarisse yelled happily and showed flag to them but when she realised that which it their position look like she raised eye brow while Harry and Annabeth glared them.

"You know idea of this game is not kill your team mate." Harry says and soon relation hit to Luke and Kyra who pull away from each other embarrassed manner. Soon Chiron arrives and gives stern look to Kyra who knows he is about say.

"Miss Potter I see you have slay your enemies once again, but remember I still don't like fact I always have heal them after game." Chiron says and Kyra nod.

Later that night

"Hey Castellan, you fight well." Kyra says and gives him first real genuine smile.

"Thanks, you wasn't too bad either Potter, can we stop be formal and call each other first names?" Luke says and Kyra answers "Fine Luke."

"Thank you Pot…Kyra" Luke says playfully and earns light smack into his shoulder.

"So Luke would you like to walk with me so you finally can figure out who is mine and Harry's mother?" Kyra ask and soon she and Luke are walking around the camp while most stare at them shocked, and while Annabeth looks like she was about somebody head off.

Luke and Kyra walks around camp and talk a lot about their life's, camp and their views to gods, when they finally came front of one cabin.

"Well this my cabin." Kyra says and Luke jaw drops.

"You gotta be shitting at me." Luke says and stares at Kyra.

"I'm not after all most find it really surprising most think I'm daughter of Ares, my mom is…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 memories (In this chapter are four memories of Kyra's and Harry years before events lighting thief and after chapter story goes to time line of lighting thief)

Silena and Cedric the kids Aphrodite who stole Potter twins first kisses

It was typical day in camp half-blood, but something was different in girls from Aphrodite cabin overly excited about something.

What is going on with them?" Luke asked even though he had feeling he really didn't want to know. Clarisse and Harry who were sitting in only just shuddered.

"The man candy has girlfriend." Clarisse says and Luke rise eye brow questing manner.

"Cedric Diggory from Aphrodite cabin." Harry only says and soon they all are making faces.

"Who would be crazy enough date him for anything except looks+" Luke asks and they raise their shoulders.

"Well he is really nice, smart, good looking polite I won't see why somebody won't want go out with him." Annabeth says and they all stare at her.

Then Kyra comes and her face is red as fire and Aphrodite girl yell her to come to sit with them.

"That's weird." Luke and Clarisse say same time.

Then Cedric the one of cutest guys in camp half-blood and sit next to his sister and Kyra.

Kyra blushed deeply when Cedric takes her hand and Luke, Annabeth and Clarisse' eyes goes wild as owls. Suddenly Cedric raises jaw of Kyra and gives her gentle kiss on lips, making Kyra's friends gag in shock and their jaw literary touch the floor. They stare at them as they talk and later after Cedric leaves angry manner Kyra comes sit with them.

"So you and pretty boy?" Clarisse asks playfully while Luke looks pale as sheath.

"No, it was me and pretty boy for one week and I broke up with him since he could handle fact I kissed Castor when we had last capture flag game." Kyra says calmly and other stares at her.

"You and Castor kissed?" Harry says disgusted and even Annabeth is making face.

"Yeah well I can go far when I want win and if you guys are so interested I dumped him, but after all he was first guy who stole kiss from me." Kyra says. Luke has two sort feelings first are relief the fact that Kyra isn't anymore together with Cedric, but second feeling is jealousy since Cedric stole her first kiss, which Luke wished he had share with her.

"Well I won't be able date girl from Aphrodite's cabin; they are too wimpy to my taste." Harry says and Clarisse smirk, but before Harry could say anything more, Kyra interrupt him "If I remember correct your first kiss was with Silena." After Kyra had say it she leaves and leaves Harry look god smacked.

Kyra and Harry: Yule ball date problem

"I have problem!" Harry complains while Kyra is explored Fred and George new joke produce.

"What it is, my dear brother?" Kyra asks even though she don't bother raise her eyes form product.

"I don't have Yule ball." Harry says simply and finally Kyra bothers look to her brother.

"Well if you don't ask girl form here you can always ask Clarisse, after all I know you like her." Kyra says simply and colors in Harry's face changes.

"I don't like her!" Harry says offended manner but his face tells otherwise.

"Whatever you say bro, whatever you say, there is always Silena, she is pretty, smart, nice, and sweet and she is fond stuff like this." Kyra says and Harry looks her for long time.

"Do you think she would come with me?" Harry asks and Kyra gives him sweet smile.

"Of course would she like's you." Kyra says and Harry nods happily.

"So who you are going with?" Harry asks and Kyra look to her legs.

"No one yet, but I was thinking if Luke want come with me." Kyra whisper and Harry nods, but he lips are about go to small grin.

"I'm sure he would love to go with you." Harry says and makes word love long as possible.

"But now I have to go to ask Silena." Harry says and leaves happily.

Later that night Kyra decide make Iris message to Luke…

"Hi, Luke." Kyra says when she sees Luke's handsome face.

"Hi Ky, is everything okay?" He asks worriedly and looks at her. Kara takes deep breaths and when she is ready she asks "In this our school has Yule ball and I was wondering if you like to go ball with me?"

Luke blinks his eyes couple times until mischievous smile comes to his lips, and he answer "Yes."

"Thank you Lu, you are the best!" Kyra says happily and smiles at him.

"Yeah I know I'm best but now its bad moment so can we talk later?" He asks and Kyra answer "Yes." After, all Kyra, smiles goofily.

Luke scar, Kyra P.O.V

When Luke had sent to quest to get Golden Apple from the Garden of the Hesperides, and he didn't seem to excited about fact he was sent to mission which someone else had done before.

But when Luke came back he came straight to see mine and Harry's cabin I was alone in there since Harry was training with Clarisse, Neville and Daphne.

"Luke, are you okay?" I ask and I actually really shocked how much I actually care about him.

"I'm been better but that's hell of way greed your friend." He says and smiles me painfully.

"You should go to show that cut for someone." I say and try to sound smart for first time in my life.

"Well I can show it to you." he says and I come to closer him but when I try to clean it he almost jump in air. So do only what comes across my mind and I sit to his lap, and dear gods how shocked he looks, he stares me with eyes wild, while I can clean his wound.

"There is going to be scar." I say after I'm done of cleaning and patching his wound.

Luke groans and I look depths in his eyes.

"I hate them, I hate them all gods and goddess, and we are only paws to them and because my not so creative father I have scar for rest of my life." He moans and take his face between my hands.

"Listen Luke, I know you don't like them but you don't need hate them, because even I know hate never or at least in most of cases won't lead any good and believe me, I know since I'm daughter of Eris. And what comes to your scar personally I think scars makes man much more, sexier." I say and dirty smirk comes his lips.

"Oh, really, you really think scar makes me sexier?" He asks and I look at him playfully.

"Yes, they do and they show that you are brave." I say and suddenly I kiss top of his head and after it kiss his scar. Luke looks me shocked and I take advance of the situation and I kiss him to lips.

I won't take long to Luke kiss me back, and gods how good kisser he is its pure fire, full of passion, lust and need. Soon Luke makes me fall my back and I let his tongue travel into my mouth.

Soon I pull him away for me and I smirk at him while he looks me with dumb manner.

"Think it as home coming gift." I say and I leave him there.

Prophecy Kyra's P.O.V

It was typical day in camp and I was training with Luke as normally, when Chiron came to see me.

"Kyra can I talk to you in privet?" He asks and I look Luke who nods. Soon I follow Chiron who only says me one thing "Oracle want to see you."

I stare at him and I ask only thing which was possible "Why?"

But he doesn't know except it is of course it is prophecy.

When I arrive in dusty attic I think were I have got myself, but then I see oracle.

"Young chosen I will tell you prophecy child." She said normal manner but then her voice change mystical and she says:

**When children of Eris rise, and Son of Poseidon, daughter of Ares and son of Hermes comes to together its time for task. Traitor rises from shadow among them. The child of Eris will fall in Tartarus the heroes raise when the time is right. Latter daughter of Zeus and children of Hades join them. The one will be called as traitor, the other will known as slayer, and there will be ones to save them all, and one who kills broken man, and the one who Kronos marks as his equal.**

When she stops I stare at her and I leave, I end up running and without warning I run into Luke's arms and some reason I want cry. He looks at me worried and I tell them except Annabeth who hates me come in my cabin where I tell them prophecy and they looks at surprised and we know things are going to change.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Life in camp half-blood had gone normally most of time until the new camper came…

Percy P.O.V

If Percy had felt he was confused before, but now he felt he hadn't ever been this confused in his life, camp, being demigod, dad who was alive, and death of his mother.

Girl named Annnabeth was giving him tour around camp, but something in her, gave him impression she didn't like him very much. All was kinda blurry until this girl tall girl with brown hair and she had brown but fierce eyes she had this kinda cruel smirk and she gave one dirty glare Annabeth.

"Oh, hi princess, showing camp to newbie?" She asked evilly and Annabeth glared at her.

"My name is Percy." I just blur out and they both stare at me. Girl stares at me surprised and Annabeth stares at me annoyed and like I was completely retarded.

"Clarisse, daughter of Ares." Girl introduces herself and offers her hand I shake even little bit unsurely. I say only thing which comes across my mind "Like that war god? Cool!"

Clarisse smiles me now much more nicely, which annoys Annabeth, soon Luke my cabin consulter comes.

"Hey Claris, coming to see Ky and Harry boo?" Luke says and Clarisse nods.

"Who are Ky and Harry…boo?" I ask and Annabeth look major pissed while Luke and Clarisse change looks like they were part some secret society.

"Do you wanna come with us?" Luke asks and I nod slightly even look in their eyes makes me feel nauseous. Annabeth leaves and we start walk until we come front of cabin which is far away from other cabin and I mean far away, and god that cabin looked crappy it was back with hint of purple in it, but it is not main thing that caught my eye, it is look of cabin… The cabin looks like whoever lives in this house has decided had home after their parents have leaved in house.

I give them questing look and then look answer "This is cabin of Eris, yes one of minor goddess who has cabin in here since she promise torch Olympus down if her children won't get cabin in here."

Then suddenly there is two loud yells "Fuck you bro, killing stupid hoe can't be that hard?!" "OH SHUT UP! You bitch do you want talk about how killing that man whore is so hard to kill?!"

I back of slightly but Clarisse smirk and whispers to me "Harry is playing call of duty black opps and Ky or Kyra is playing GTA 5." Before I could answer there is other same girl Kyra's "Shut it you useless bitch, Franklin and I are too busy in killing this slut, to hear you bitchy whining!"

When we finally walk inside I can tell this truly cabin of children of goddess of chaos, the cabin in nicely putted messy and its look more likely that nuclear bomb has blown up in there.

When I finally close the door hunting knife flies right next my head and I can tell my eyes goes wild and all blood is leaving from my face. Clarisse and Luke laugh my shocked look while boy, probably Harry turns his head and says "I missed it, such shame. I'm Harry by the way and that's my twin Kyra" I look Harry for long time or more likely tattoon in his back it's reaper ( . ) and Harry is half naked in room he only has boxers but it doesn't bother Clarisse who goes to sit next him and kissed Harry to lips or truly it looks more making out in kissing: I turn my look out their disgusting mouth snoging and notice Kyra girl she is pretty but in dangerous manner, she has black hair were is purple high lights, her eyes are burning poison green, her skin is pale and then there is those tattoos. Unlike her brother who has there tattoos reaper, and two quotes of joker; why so serious and The only sensible way to live in this world is without rules! But Kyra has a lot tattoos she has blood thirsty looking wolf in her shoulder/arm area, two joker quotes too first is Introduce a little anarchy. Upset the established order, and everything becomes chaos. I'm an agent of chaos. Oh and you know the thing about chaos, it's fair, and the other quotes is And I thought my jokes were bad… I can see that in her fingers reads BAMF, and then there is this one huge dragon tattoo ( arm-tattoos. . ) in here back since her shirt doesn't cover too much her back. She looks me first time directly and nods but unlike other kids in this camp their trademark smirk is much more slyer and mischievous than other camper and I have this awful feeling like they were going to backstab me when they change first change.

"So this is new newbie? Clarisse I though you promised drown new comers in toilet?" Kyra ask playfully and Clarisse shows her tongue to Kyra who come next to her and let her own tongue touch Clarisse tongue making other gag while Clarisse is turning impressive shade of red.

"You bitch!" Clarisse yells and Kyra smirks and answers "That's why you love me."  
Kyra goes and sits next to Luke and putting her head against broad chest.

"So who is this new comer, who I failed to kill and who is his godly parent? Harry asks and he tries smiling me nicely but look in his eyes tells me he is joking.

"Percy and I don't know yet." I confess and I got sympathetic look from Kyra which cause me warm feeling in stomach.

"So Luke, you have one more mouth to feed." Harry says and Clarisse laughs while Kyra gives him light hit in shoulder.

"Yeah, but he got princess really mad." Clarisse tell and twins raise their eye brows.

"Really?" Harry asks interested.

"Before you ask anything, Annabeth or princess, or in my words queen of annoying know it all's in here, hates us since we are children of Eris and she doesn't like us because were aren't all logic, strategy and we work more with our animalistic instincts than with our brains but we are children of chaos so it is okay." Kyra says.

"So she doesn't like you guys because you don't like use your brain all time you make decision but you trust your instincts?" I ask and she answers "Yeah, something like that but there are other reasons too… But if she loose all that strict snobby rules Luke here is going to strategist and Clarisse won't new need that yoga bullshit to calm down."

"Hey!" They both yell and Kyra dodge hits.

"You see Perce our instincts are always right." Harry says cockily and gets glares from Luke and Clarisse.

"Well anyway I think we should get ready to dinner." Kyra say and we all realise how hungry we truly are.

"Oh this Friday is catching flag game." Harry says and demonic look comes across others face and I feel like I'm in deep shit.

We leave in dinner and I notice Luke takes Kyra's hand and awful cold almost sickening feeling is coming my stomach.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Normal/somewhat Percy's P.O.V

The catching the flag game was today and Percy felt himself nervous even if he had only stand in guard. Luke and Harry had told him rules and Percy though he might be ready to game but key word was might. Percy was staying for now in Hermes cabin and Hermes cabin had make alliance or like Kyra liked put it deal and priding with Ares cabin, Harry was in there in there Ares side mostly he claimed that because Athena's kids or Annabeth hates him and his twin but truth was he was there for Clarisse, who was actually nice once you get know her.

When Game started nothing happened for while until couple of Athena's kids came…

"Oh hi newbie we have gift to you!" Boy said or more likely yelled this sing a song voice.

Before Percy could react boy was about hit him with his sword, but he was blocked by other sword… Harry's sword!

"Percy if you won't mind I think we should kick these Athena's kids asses." He says and starts fight with Athena's kids, and unlike his sister, who fighting style looks like dancing; Harry's fighting style makes you think movie 300 and Spartan fighting style.

All happens so fast and Percy fight almost all kids who tries to get him, but couple times they end up hit him, but then suddenly Luke comes and he has opposite teams flag and he smirks and then yells "WE WON!"

Annabeth looks royally annoyed and pissed, Harry smirks and gives high fives to Clarisse and Percy is lying in river tiredly. Then Harry's eye hits to Percy and he stares at him with wild eyes.

"Perce what happened to your wounds?" Harry asks but he has feeling about what's going on, even if he isn't exactly fond of that feeling.

Percy looks place in his arm were the wound was before but now there is only ugly scar.

Before nobody reacts hell hound pops in and everybody goes more and less panic or chaos, Harry takes his wand and points at hellhound and says "Avada Kedavra!" And hellhound dies (?) or at least falls into deep sleep and then Harry murmurs something quietly and soon hellhound disappears.

"It's either Potter or Jackson's fault!" Annabeth exclaims making them all stare at them.

"Hell it's not our fault, maybe it's your fault bimbo!" Harry yells and shows middle finger to Annabeth and Harry turns to talk Percy, while Annabeth is about blow up to him, but is stopped by Clarisse who punch her into face.

"Perce can I try one thing? It might hurt little bit?" Harry asks and Percy nod weakly.

Harry takes pocket knife from his back pocket and Percy backs off.

"How many knifes you have?! And hell you won't stab me!" Percy yells making Harry chuckle darkly.

"I'm son of bringer of chaos so naturally having knife and other shocking and disturbing things should be except and secondly I'm not going to stab you, I'm just going to cut you, to prove my theory right or wrong." Harry says and Percy nods weakly. Then Harry comes front of Percy and cut small cut into Percy's hand.

"Now Percy, go to river and put your hand into water." Harry says unsure voice and Percy gives him look like Harry was crazy.

Percy does what is told and soon he feels nice calming feeling and soon his small cut is healed, others stare at him and when Percy is about ask why, drunken voice comes behind them "Son of Poseidon, that's pretty impressive."

Its Kyra and she is completely wasted and smirk in her face was full of strange mix of hate, amusement, tiredness, and worry.

"You did! You summoned the hellhound!" Annabeth exclaims and Kyra just roll her eyes while Harry and Clarisse murmurs something like dear mother of gods,

"Bitch please… You are actually stupider than you look like, and no I didn't summon it, I have better things to do than summon nasty bitches come to hear and before you start make your own theories I was drinking with Mister K and man he can drink so much and no I wasn't with our beloved centaur, in here. And now if you pardon me I go to sleep, good night… or day what ever you prefer." Kyra says and leaves.

Others start continue things in normal manner until Harry notices look in Percy's face.

"Yeah, she does a lot of that." Harry says and leaves shocked Percy in there.

Some days later Kyra's P.O.V

Luke and I were spending time alone I mine and Harry's cabin. It was nice to have privacy when Harry had decide go sparring with Clarisse or in Kyra's mind do something else with Clarisse in wood alone.

Life in camp hadn't change much except Percy was son of Poseidon and most of camp still avoid him like he had Black Death or something like it. Annabeth has been acting really weirdly toward him. But Clarisse, Harry, Luke and I still act like Percy was normal because he still is, his dad doesn't change who he is, after all name doesn't make us, we make the name.

"Hey, Luke you know Harry and Clarisse aren't supposed comes next two hours?" I ask suggestive manner and he nods.

"I think we should have fun together." I say and smirk at him, soon he realizes what I mean and smirk comes to his lips.

"Are you sure you wanna do it?" He asks and I nod, soon we both have that stupid insane smirk and I suddenly jump into his lab and I start kiss him fiercely and he respond fastly.

Soon his hand travel under my shirt and I stop him.

"Not in here, the bed." I mumble at him and without warning he is caring me into the bed.

I fall top of him and I remove his shirt while I give him hickeys in his neck.

I start travel lover into his chest and give light kisses in his chest and my tongue play a lot around his chest making him have groans and moans.

Without warning he turns our position other way, so I'm under him and he is top of me.

"I like it more in this way." He whispers into my ear huskily and I can feel small heat coming to my cheeks.

"Even better." I murmur to him and he smirks cockily and soon he takes my shirt off and I put my legs around his waist pulling him closer to me.

When we are about to get real fun, someone bust into the cabin and that somebody is Harry and Percy.

"We got the quest!" Percy yells and soon we all except Harry jerks on.

Then Percy decides react and all he says "Shit, I saw them making out!"

in my profile is links to tattoos of this story


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kyra's P.O.V

If someone told me how were going to join this freaking quest, I would stay in camp for not that I have something against Luke, Clarisse or Percy, but I just can't stand Grover, since I found him little bit useless and well sissy and then there is Annabeth only person entire world who makes me want kill so badly or just be eaten by hell hound.

But no! Now we all (Harry, Clarisse, Annabeth, Percy, Luke, Grover & I) are sitting in minivan and atmosphere was freezing and other thing Harry is fucking lousy driver.

After driving a long time or at least in feels like it we come across small Aunty Em's Gnome Emporium.

"I'm hungry!" Grover moans and we walk in.

Soon this Em character comes and start act like mother hen to us.

"So who are you and why you are here without your parents?" She ask sickly sweet voice and Percy beside answer telling we are orphans and get's smacked by Harry and I.

"He just kidding mainly because he didn't get enough tension when he was younger, we are here because we runaway from boarding school were we attend." I lie smoothly and lie is believable since Harry, Luke, Clarisse and I and even Percy look like we were troublemakers and part some gang. Annabeth looks unpleased as she is called runaway schooler and Grover is about eat serviette and I'm not sure is he about wet himself.

But Em doesn't react like most people would she isn't shocked or angry, but she makes us food and tell about her jobs and top of cake refers us as poor thing.

We eat and I start get piss of that way Em speaks like we were some weak children and stupid.

"I thing I need go to toilet." Harry says and smirks to Clarisse.

"So do I." She says and I make face to them while Em give them instructions how to get in toilets. Luke and I realize what they are about do and we change knowing looks.

Soon after it I'm full of that shit and I decide leave.

"I'm to smoke." I simply tell them and Annabeth is about giving me lecture ``smoking is going kill you and believe me I know things better than you, even when I'm younger´´ and I give her my trademark I'm going kick you ass an beat your face into shit if you say something.

"Go ahead Kyra." Em says motherly voice and I'm about puke since she isn't my mother.

When I'm outside everything seems clearer and I have feeling like you thing again, but then it hits me… She called me Kyra, even though I didn't give her my true name I gave her Tara which was close enough my real name but didn't still tell entire truth.

Then I start think covering clothing, blind people glasses and that damn Professor Quirrell's twin turban… Oh got o be kidding me she is Medusa!  
I'm about to run in but she can hear me, so I sneak in even though it wouldn't be necessary since Annabeth is drama queen and is screaming and running away from Medusa.

Maybe Medusa would be nice and kill her or make her nice statue to Potter mansion?  
I notice that Grover is behind some boxes and I about smack him no wonder why Thalia and others usually die when he in shift.

I come to storage where Luke and Percy are at least they aren't panicking or they don't show it like some people in here…

When Medusa is giving them main villain speech, I take my nail file and I push gravure in it and soon I have sword and I slash that bitch head off.

"Well boys, danger is off." I say and they stare at me.

"And please if you are nice tell me where you IDIOTS LEFT YOUR SWORDS!?" I roar at them.

"Well Percy and I soon realize what she was, so did Annabeth and Grover and because of them we kinda lost our sword since those two decide panic. We run around and we had plan that I run and Percy is bait but then you came in and well… finish her off." Luke says and I roll my eyes.

I'm not able say a thing when Clarisse and Harry come back, with Annabeth and Grover not far too behind.

"It seems we missed all fun." Clarisse say disappointed and looks Medusa's head in fascinated manner.

"Oh sis, mom sent this to us." Harry says and throws small package to me while he is holding similar package in his hand. I open it there is pearl mom has clearly think things out or then she has caused chaos and steal or maybe she some business with Hermes.

Others look at pearls and soon Percy finds two pearls and shows them to us.

"Harry I think mom wants her own gift." I say innocently and Percy and Harry smirk evilly realizing what I mean, while Clarisse and Luke are chuckling like they were insane.

"I found even box." I say and I show box.

Soon Harry and I make small present to mom and I put address it **Eris, goddess of Chaos, ****strife and ****  
****discord, Tartarus.** And our regards **Mom I hope enjoy our little Present! Ps. Percy, Clarisse and Luke say's hi!**

Soon box disappears and I look others.

"I think we need hit road and sing on a road again!" Harry says cheerfully and two useless people yell no.

"OH come on, Percy!" Harry says and soon they start singing and Luke, Clarisse and I join in and I know this is going to be one horrible quest.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Harry P.O.V

Our road trip has been interesting, if you want put it one word. After Percy, Luke and Clarisse caused a lot chaos in Gateway Arch, well Luke, Percy and Clarisse fight against chimaeras, until Percy jump off Gateway and well he survived but he shocked us while Clarisse and Luke caused shock to civilians and caused most of them reaction to almost shit in their pants.

But now we are sitting in god damn dinner, and our team is real team sunshine after all Percy is almost sleeping in table, Luke and Clarisse are playing arm wrestling, Kyra looks like she was despaired need to smoke but look in her eyes is telling that she is waiting for something or someone, while Grover and Annabeth are still bitching for what happened in Gateway arch.

Waitress comes and ask if we have money to eat and Kyra show bundle of cash, when we are about other two motorist comes in dinner and soon we (Clarisse, Kyra and I) recognize them after all they are our godly parents. Our mother Eris has changed her look little bit tanner skin, curly dark brown hair but her eyes are same and that smile of doom (which we both have inherited) are normal, I notice her jaw line is more noticeable and soon they sit in our table.

I notice waitress goes pale as she just witness murder (well my sister is here so…) but instead Kyra and Clarisse smiled happily, I think mom noticed look in waitress face she spoke sickly sweet manner "We have right sit in our children table, these are my kids Hadrian, Kyra and Perseus." She says and points us one by one I gave Percy to note were I tell explain that mom does so that waitress won't call the cops.

Ares other hand claims that Luke and Clarisse are his children and that Annabeth and Grover are our useless friends.

"So mom, Ares what you want or need?" Kyra ask without warning while Annabeth is glaring at her but I notice look in my sisters eyes and I can tell Annabeth is noticed that too since she back of, which is smart move since Kyra looks like she was ready blow this dinner up or at least Annabeth's head off after all I think that would cause more terror and chaos than just blowing entire place off, after all muggles scare more what they can't see.

I notice look that Ares is giving my sister I believe he is still angry about when my sister had this brilliant idea that I stole his shotgun while she put grenade to his motorcycle exhaust pipe as you can think it didn't turn best possible way but mom fixed it after all it comes from her that he love to cause mess and chaos.

I notice that mom and Ares change looks and soon they are smirking at us.

"Well, now when you ask it, I forget my shield one water park here Denver and you can get it back." Ares says and Grover asks why, really why?

After really weird dinner, we leaved this water park and it was even weirder that there was love tunnel.

"I think Percy and Annabeth should go." I say and others stare at me but then I notice Kyra whisper something to Clarisse and soon they laughed.

"I think Annabeth and Grover should go after all they haven't done anything heroic during this quest.

Then it hit me and Luke, Ares wouldn't come get his shield personally since he was here with Aphrodite and Hephaestus had figured it out.

"I think Kyra is right you two should go." Luke says seriously and Annabeth gives him beggin look.

"Well go now!" I say and soon they go even they seem like they were going to beat our asses for it.

It won't take long when we screams and Percy start get worried.

"There is nothing to be worried." I say and then there louder screams.

"Yeah, Percy when monsters start crawl from that love tub then I start get worried." Kyra says and we turn around and we see Luke, Kyra and Clarisse playing strip poker.

After couple minutes Annabeth comes with Grover and she looks so murderous while Grover looks like he had shit his pants.

"Grover, grow the pair!" Kyra yells and Clarisse falls in her back and laugh like she was going to die other wise and gods she looks cute.

Grover gives us bitch look and soon I heard motorcycle and there is mom.

"Hi so you got it? That's great." She says and smiles somewhat warmly.

"I though dad would come." Clarisse says and mom gives her sad smile.

"Well he is doing his job in Iraq and that's were I should be too. Oh god damn it I'm late." She says and takes shield and gives us to car keys.

"Only five can go with that car others can go with my friend, so two of you who get's left can go to back to the dinner, ciao! She says and soon she disappears.

We notice Hummer H2 front of us with is lime green and soon Clarisse yells "I DRIVE!"

Soon Percy; Clarisse, Luke, Kyra and I are in car and we know this is going to be crazy trip.


End file.
